


Crackers (WAdvent 2020 Day #9)

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Christmas Crackers, M/M, Old Married Couple, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: "[I]t is good to be children sometimes, and never better than at Christmas." – Charles Dickens
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Crackers (WAdvent 2020 Day #9)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes. Presented on Day 9.

My lover patted his chair arm. "Si- siddown here, honey."

I oblige him, perching not quite in his lap, and wait while he rummages in his opened Christmas cracker. I can feel the fatuous smile on my face; I adore the man precisely for these lovely moments of silliness.

With a small crow of triumph he pulls his hand free of the pasteboard tubing to brandish a paper hat. "'S a crown. You ought to wear it. You'll look dashing."

I let him tug the flimsy gilt-paper coronet onto my brow, just a little lopsided.

"There! Much better than your usual _chapeau_ , dear chap." The wordplay has him giggling.

I lean against him, sliding all the way into his lap (he is a good deal stronger than most people think, who only see his frame). We both taste of the brandy we have been sharing all evening, and (less enchantingly) of the roast beef and horseradish that was our Christmas dinner; neither hinders our kiss.

This is the man who is all my own. The outside world may sink into Perdition's flames before they will ever truly know either of us; that is by design, for we are protected by the façade we both present to the public, the cold-blooded reasoner and his bumbling doctor friend. We know the truth, and that is enough for the two of us.

Gently but firmly I take his hand and pull it out of my trousers. "You can explore that Christmas cracker at your leisure in our bedroom, once some of that brandy is gone from your blood."

"Mmm. I've been a very good lad this year. Can't wait to open my present." More giggling.

Tenderly I kiss his head, and slide off his lap to help him up. "Come to bed, Sherlock."


End file.
